percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Icy Dictator: Chapter 3
Platina's P.O.V I witnessed the whole match between Andrea and Kenny. I got to admit that they had just dishonored the games because no one dies. "No one dishonors the games!!" Shirato yelled from the loudspeaker. "This is your first warning!" At that moment I knew they were in trouble because Kenny had failed to kill Andrea, who I believe is Josh's girlfriend. Speaking of Josh, I had known Josh for a long time. He is the third best fighter in here (first being me), and I wanted to be his girlfriend but it turns out he already had one, so my other choice is Kenny Gloom. I watched Kenny Gloom and Andrea walked out of the arena, and they were escorted by the guards. They were given some kind of a yellow card that glowed yellow and faded quickly. Josh's P.O.V I immediately approached Andrea and wrapped her in a hug. "Andrea! You're alright!" I cried quietly on her shirt. Andrea hugged me back. "Yes, I am alright, cutie. Now let's get back on our living quarters, shall we?" I withdrew from her. "Yes." Stephanie's P.O.V The visions were disturbing, I kept seeing people frozen outside the arena, because of the huge blizzard. But for some reason, there's this house that had not been frozen, mainly because it's burnt using greek fire, which can burn even in extreme conditions. The scene changed. This time it showed Shirato's arena list of who is going with which. First match was Hope Kevin Robson versus Lyra Duke, but that was postponed until the next match which is Kenny Gloom versus Andrea Sapphira Robson. Well, I guess Shirato will pick Hope versus Lyra then. Then along the list, I saw Platina versus Kenny Gloom, Jake Jones versus Dallas Winston, Josh McLean versus Lyra Duke, Stephanie versus Melina McKidd, and so on and so forth. The scene changed, and it reveals Mount Othyrs. It appears that Shirato had an arena built around the mountain, with the same design where two plexiglass in the form of half-sphere surrounds the arena, with 1 meter apart, and vacuum in the space between. There, I saw the monsters and the titans were clashing in the arena. It appears that Khione is hosting this one. I snapped back to reality, and remembered who is going next: Hope versus Lyra. Josh's P.O.V I looked at the arena. It appears that the landscape had changed into platforms that shifts and moves quite fast. I saw Lyra and Hope in the arena, and I approached Andrea, who is clutching her hands together, hoping that Hope would win. I approached her and poked her in the back. Andrea glanced at me and I hugged her. It appears that Andrea was wondering if Hope would survive. I really bet that Hope would prevail because he is a descendant of the great Robsons. "Andrea, I'm sure your brother will survive." I whispered in her ear. "Promise?" Andrea asked me. "Umm.... I can't promise that, Andrea. But there's a huge chance that Hope will prevail." I rode on Andrea's back again, watching Hope and Lyra battling to their deaths in the arena. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Icy Dictator Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapter Page